A Burning Passion
by Spartan10007
Summary: What if Junior had an adoptive son, who met Cinder when they were both young and Junior was still making the club popular. Follow James as he meets his childhood friend again, only at Beacon when she's plotting something that could lead to their downfall. Cinder X OC story. Rating: T-M. Don't know often this will be updated. No flames allowed.
1. Prologue

A.N. Hello everyone

*Crickets chirping*

._. OK then

Anyways, I'm starting school soon so I don't know how much I'm gonna be able to write

On with the story

* * *

It was a normal day at the club. The strobe lights were going, the music was making the floor shake, the people were having a good time. All of this would seem normal to James though, since he has been living with it all his life. James was pure Asian, with jet black hair, and pitch black eyes except for the white surrounding the pupils. Although Junior had adopted him, he still treated him like real family

"Hey dad, I'm going for a run" James says

"OK, just don't get into any trouble" Junior says

"Don't worry. Let's go guys" James says as the lackey that were with him followed him out the door

Shaking his head Junior says, "That kid's gonna get himself killed one of these days"

"Want us to follow him?" Miltia asks

"Only one of you. And be sneaky, I don't want him to know one of you were following him" Junior says

Miltia then walks out the door after James. Once she went outside she saw James and his lackeys climbing up windows and pipes onto the tops of the roofs

* * *

Once James and the others reached the tops of the roofs they began running. On the edges of other sides, more people began to join them, including a large group of Faunus. They all began to run and jump onto each roof until they made it to an airfield. The small group that left the club turned into a large community. They all took positions by the edge of the peak and waited for James to say something

"So, I'm sure that your all ready for a little action" James says with is responded to by a series of various mutters

"Now, I know that we've been preparing to visit Beacon, however, I can only take 4 other people with me" James says

This erupts a lot of moans from the crowd

"Calm down, calm down. You'll all be preoccupied when I'm gone" James says, "I need a base set up so that would be a big step in making a real community"

This caused a series of agreeable chatter between the people

"OK, go run around" James says dismissing everyone

As everyone started to leave 2 Faunus approached James

"Uh excuse me, sir?" the male says

"Yes?" James asks

"We were wondering-well-the White Fang is having a meeting today, and we were hoping that we could check it out and see what it's like" he says

"Sure, go ahead" James says

"What!?" they both say

"I said, go ahead" James says, "Your not slaves, you can go if you want"

"Thank you sir" the female says

"No problem, now go on...take a run" James says with a smile

And they both did just that, they turned around and ran off to where the meeting would be taking place

"Are you sure that's a good idea James?" Nathan asks

Nathan has been a best friend of James ever since they started the gang

"Heh, yes Nathan" James says, "But shouldn't you be getting ready for the trip?"

"Pff, right" Nathan says as he jumps off the roofs edge

With a small chuckle to himself James heads back to the club. Once he got there he jumped off the roof and landed perfectly on the concrete ground. He then walked in and saw everything a it was when he left, everyone still partying

James then walked behind the bar where Junior is cleaning glasses with a rag

"So...how was the run?" Junior asks

"It was good" James says as he leans on the counter, "I'm getting ready for the trip to Beacon"

"Yeah, well don't do anything stupid while your there" Junior says

James then places a cigarette in his mouth and uses a lighter to burn the tip

"OK, OK, I'll be fine" James says, "Aren't I always?"

Junior then gave James the raised eye brow look

James then puffed a small cloud of smoke before dropping the cigarette and stomping on it

"I'm takin a nap, night" James says as he head towards his room

"Night" Junior says as he continues rubbing the glass with the rag

Miltia then walked up to Junior

"He's getting an army together, you know that right?" She says

"*sigh* yes, I do, but he's not doing anything stupid with it yet so I'm not going to intervene" Junior says

* * *

Up in James's room, James jumped onto his bed and let out a content sigh. Looking at his nightstand James see a picture on it and picks it up. James looks at the picture with longing. The picture has James and a girl in the picture when they were young. They both met each other when Junior met a man that would help get the club upgraded. James then placed the picture back on the nightstand and fell asleep

* * *

At a warehouse, a White Fang meeting was taking place. It went like any other meeting. Telling the new recruits the benefits, what they fight for, yada yada yada. They just reached the part about the fight with the humans

"The humans think that they can control us, but we shall prove them wrong" a White Fang Lieutenant says, "You cannot trust anyone besides us. We can protect you, and give you the means to protect those you care about"

This erupted cheers from the crowd

"What about the Hell Runners?" Someone asks

"What? Who are they?" the Lieutenant asks

"A gang that runs roof tops, and it's apparently getting bigger" Someone else says

"Well they're still an enemy to the Faunus so-" the Lieutenant starts to say before getting cut off by yet another person

"No they aren't. I hear they have a bunch of Faunus of their own too, and that they get treated equally" Someone else says

Growling with frustration the Lieutenant then dismisses them all and walks to the back of the stage. After walking through a door the Lieutenant sees Roman waiting there

"Well? What happened?" Roman asks

"Some Faunus are talking about some gang...called, Hell Runners" the Lieutenant says

With a sigh Roman says, "Fine, I'll have to tell Cinder about this. Did you catch the name of the leader?"

"Yeah, on my way back hear I heard someone by the name of James leads them" the Lieutenant says

"OK" Roman says before leaving

Outside Roman then got onto a Bullhead was flown away from the meeting area. After a good hour of flying, Roman was dropped off at a larger, and also abandoned, warehouse that housed a large amount of dust in every variable. From dust viles, to crystals, to bullets

(A.N. I'm not gonna put in the part where Emerald and Mercury visit. Just a bit before Cinders leaves)

~Time Skip~

"Oh Roman, have a little faith. You'll know what you need when you need to know it" Cinder says

"Aah" Roman says

Cinder then lowers her hand down

"Oh, that reminds me" Roman says, "Apparently a gang has been giving the White Fang some problems"

"Deal with the leader, that should put an end to it" Cinder says, "What's the persons name anyways

"I was told that it's James" Roman says, "Figures the guys name is the same as the leader of the military"

Cinder wasn't paying attention though.

She then says, "Wait a second, before you kill the guy, send someone to make a visual to see what he looks like. Anyone could be named 'James'"

"OK, will do" Roman says

Cinder then walked outside and then got into her own personal Bullhead while the other 2 took another one. On the Bullhead Cinder felt internally conflicted. If this was the same James, then she could have ordered a childhood to his death

* * *

A.N. OK Prologue is complete

I don't really expect a lot of people to read this so I'll most be doing this for the pleasure of writing it

The only thing I took from the main story was Cinder's first line of words. See I'm not copywriting!?

*clears throat* Reviews would be really appreciated

Stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	2. Chapter 1

A.N. Hello, here's the second chapter. To be honest I'm actually surprised that I got a large amount of views

Anyways here are the stats:

Reviewers:

N/A ;-;

Views:

91+

* * *

The next morning James did his daily routine. Which involved climbing out of bed, literally, climbing!. Then went to his mini fridge to eat something, took a shower, bla de bla de bla. Anyways, after James was finished he then went outside to the main club area, where a few people were just starting to go into the club

"I'm gonna head out for a while, don't wait up" James says to his father

"Just be back by the time the club closes" Junior says, "I want to hear what you got for lyrics by the way"

James had actually been making songs as well, being in the club and listening to the same songs over and over again can get a bit...aggravating

"OK dad, see ya" James says as he leaves the building

"Want me to follow him again?" Miltia asks

"If you want, I don't care, I trust him" Junior says

Miltia then leaves the club to follow after James

"It seems my sister has taken a liking to James" Melanie says

"Well, if she's looking for a relationship with him then I doubt it's going to happen" Junior says

"How come?" Melanie asks

"He's already got someone in mind" Junior says

* * *

Outside James climbed up onto the same roof as yesterday, only he just ran a few roof tops to his left before walking into what looks like a shed on top of a roof. Entering the shed James sees the crates that he left, and a workbench. James then approached the workbench and started working on medium sized pieces of metal

James finished his quota for the day and decided to stop. Looking at his watch he saw that it was almost time for the club to close, meaning he had to hurry

James then burst out the door and started running

However, he didn't notice Miltia stop the door from closing completely and entering his workshop. Inside Miltia only saw a bunch of crates and what appeared to be a makeshift workbench. Once she approached the workbench she saw that there were a few pieces of paper that had instructions for some kind of mask, or helmet. Looking to her left she sees one of them and takes it, planning on showing it to Junior

Back at the club James got back to the club with 10 minutes to spare. James then entered and walked over behind the bar as usual

"Hey, looks like your back" Junior says

"Yeah, wanna hear that song?" James says

"Sure" Junior says

"OK, let me just get the guys that are helping me" James says as he messages Nathan and a few others, "OK, they should be here soon"

After waiting 5 minutes Nathan and the others to arrive they started setting up their amps, drums, etc. However no one noticed when a certain dark haired girl with a crimson/yellow outfit entered and sat on the actual bar table

"Nice to see you again Junior" She says

"Cinder!? Well, it's been a while, nice to see you too" Junior says, "Are you here to see James?"

"Yes, but it looks like he's busy at the moment so I'll wait" Cinder says

"Yeah, he's going to play a song" Junior says, "I'm interested in seeing what he has"

"Really? Well now I'm interested" Cinder says, she knew that James was creative but didn't know that he could write music

James then walks up to the mic and says, "Hey all you party people. I've got a little number here that'll set the mood, I call it, "Levitate"

~Song Mode~

(A.N. These lyrics are not mine, they are the property of Hollywood Undead. No copyrighting here)

_[Nathan:]_  
Can't stop I need some help.  
F*ck you, I'm by myself  
Is it a truth or lie?  
It's what you can't deny.  
'Cause it's the way you think  
Mix with the pills and drink  
Brought back to the way you are  
Float up 'til you're close to God  
You know that hiding ain't gonna keep you safe  
Because the tears on your face  
They leak and leave a trace  
So just when you think that true love's begun  
It goes off at any second just like a loaded gun

_[Danny:]_  
You know, I can take you straight to heaven if you let me...  
You know I, I can make your body levitate if you let me...  
You know that I can make your body levitate... le-levitate...  
I can make your body levitate... le-levitate! (you know...)

_[James:]_  
Can't stop the feeling,  
High as a ceiling  
I got the money who's f*ckin'dealin'  
You feel the heat like a barrel of a gun  
I forgot the last time I saw the sun  
I've got this disease  
It's digging deeper in me  
It's like my mind is leaving,  
But my heart keeps beating  
So I'll paint the walls, red drip from the nose  
But where it goes, nobody really knows  
Hit the bottle and she's gonna to follow  
I fall asleep there ain't no tomorrow  
Gone too far, no one can save me  
Who needs you when I've got my baby  
My baby is beautiful she loves me true  
But if she dies I hope I die too!

_[Danny:]_  
You know, I can take you straight to heaven if you let me...  
You know I, I can make your body levitate if you let me...  
You know that I can make your body levitate... le-levitate...  
I can make your body levitate... le-levitate! (you know...)

_[David:]_  
I put down another sack of them  
Then it's straight back to the flask again  
I can't help stop what's happening  
On the wrong track, yeah, I'm back again  
Up shit creek and I'm paddling  
Blacked out room and I'm travelin'  
Good ideas I'm lacking them  
I'm too f*cked up now I'm babbling  
Wondering how to fix these damages  
All these goddamn damages  
Cover myself with bandages  
From all these goddamn damages  
Wondering how to fix all of these damages  
All these goddamn damages  
Cover myself with bandages  
From all these goddamn damages

_[Danny:]_  
You know, I can take you straight to heaven if you let me...  
You know I, I can make your body levitate if you let me...  
You know that I can make your body levitate... le-levitate...  
I can make your body levitate... le-levitate! (you know...)

The song ends with the techno music stopping

Everyone then cheers and begin to leave the club as it's being closed

"Well I have to say, that was pretty good James" Junior says as he walks up to James

"Thanks, I'm gonna help get the amps and stuff outta here for you" James says as he help to pick up the equipment

"Heh, good boy" Junior says as he walks back to the bar

"Well that was interesting" Cinder says

"Yes, it was" Junior says, "If you still want to talk to him you can go to his room and wait for him if you want"

"I think I will" Cinder says as she walks into James's room

"Heh, James's gonna get a big surprise" Junior says

* * *

Cinder looked around James's room, it almost looked exactly the same as when she was there the last time. She decided to sit on his bed and prepared to wait for a while

* * *

Outside the club James had just finished loading the rest of the equipment into a truck that Nathan had brought. Nathan then drove the ruck away as the rest of them climbed the roof tops. James then walked back inside to get a well earned nap

"Hey dad, I'm hittin' the sack" James says

"OK" Junior says with a smirk on his face which went unnoticed by James

James then went inside his room but didn't notice Cinder just yet. Cinder on the other hand smiled to herself, seeing James again brought up some fond memories. However since James didn't notice Cinder he took his shirt off since he was getting hot. Cinder tried not to look but it was pretty hard not too. He had earned a nice 6-pack and looked to be more muscular then when they were younger, but he still looked skinny, well, in her opinion. James chose that moment to actually pay attention and noticed Cinder in a daze

"CINDER!? Um, hey, uh, how's it going?" James says

Snapped out of her daze Cinder smiles and says, "I'm doing fine, I saw your little performance"

"Oh, well, it wasn't that good" James says as he takes a seat next to Cinder

"Are you being serious? It was good, I didn't know you could write songs, and that was good" Cinder says

"Heh, well, I like your new wardrobe" James says

"Thank you" Cinder says

"And I notice you still have that anklet I gave you" James says with a smile

"Oh, yes, I guess I do" Cinder says with a smile of her own

"I've missed you, you know" James says wrapping an arm around Cinder's waist

She stiffens a bit but then relaxes and leans her head onto James's shoulder and says, "Me too"

They stay like that for a while until James hears Cinder breathing softly on his shoulder. Thinking that she's fallen asleep he kicks off his shoes quietly and lays her down on his bed, still in his arms. He then gently kisses her on her forehead and closes his eyes. If he was looking he could have seen Cinder smile

* * *

The next morning was the day that James was leaving to go to Beacon. He is currently leaning on the edge of the building corner with his selected 4; Nathan, Danny, Mary, and David. James is currently thinking about his morning

He had woken up to find that, while they were sleeping, Cinder had cuddled up to him. Her head was on his chest as she had wrapped her body around his. James blushed a bit at their closeness, but decided not to disturb her

She did wake up eventually, and looked at James smiling face and smiled herself

"Good morning" James says

"Morning" Cinder responds

Cinder then sees the position they're in and quickly un-wraps herself from James with a slight blush on her face

"Heh, well, I gotta get ready for a trip so, if you'll excuse me" James says as he gets up and walks into what seems to be a bathroom

Cinder then got up and straightened her dress (A.N. I'm just gonna call it that)

James then exited the bathroom with what looked like a uniform on

"Whatcha wearing?" Cinder asks

"Oh, just something I need for the trip" James says

"Well, I guess I should go" Cinder says

"Well, if you are I want a good memory to remember" James says as he approaches Cinder

"What do you mean?" Cinder asks taking a step back

"This..." James says as he cups the back of her head, pulls her closer, and kisses her on the lips

Cinder feels a shock go through her body as she melts into the kiss. Although James has never kissed before he was doing very well. The kiss then became more passionate, causing their tongues to fight for dominance over each other as they began swaying back and forth. Cinder accidentally fell causing the two of them to fall on the bed

Junior chose that moment to open the door to tell James that the others were here. He was surprised when he saw Cinder straddling James's chest and James hovering over Cinder

Junior then clears his throat to get their attention, which it does

"James, your friends are here" Junior says before leaving

"OK, I'm coming" James says with an embarrassed blush on his face

"Well do you mind if I ask where your going?" Cinder asks with a similar blush

"Not at all, I'm heading to Beacon" James says walking towards the door

"Oh, really?" Cinder says

"Yeah, why do you ask?" James says

"Well, I just want to know where you are in case I want to see you again" Cinder says

"Well now you know, I gotta go so hopefully I'll see you around" James says as he leaves

"Yeah, see ya" Cinder says

Cinder then stands up and used her powers to create fire pillars to transport her back to where their rendezvous plane is

* * *

Back to the present, James is standing on the edge of the building

"Alright, let's get to that Bullhead" James says as he jumps off, and is followed by the others

The 5 then jump the fence, each with their own duffle bag, and board the Bullhead. The four are chatting among themselves, while James is thinking about Cinder. Wondering when he'll see her again

* * *

On the Bullhead headed for Beacon, Cinder and the other two were waiting to be dropped off. All three of them had changed into Haven uniforms. Emerald noticed something in Cinder's hair

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Emerald says

"Yes?" Cinder asks

"I was just curious but, is something in your hair?" Emerald asks

With a confused look Cinder pulls out a myrtle flower out of her hair

"What's that?" Emerald asks

"It's nothing" Cinder says with a smile

Surprising the 3, the flower then turned into a heliotrope, then a rose, and stopped after that

"Never seen a flower do that before" Mercury says with little interest

Emerald, however, figured the flower out

"I know what that is, I read about it somewhere" Emerald says, "It's a feelings flower. A person enchants it with a certain number of feelings and either keeps it or gives it to someone"

"Interesting" Cinder says, pressing the flower close to her chest

Mercury merely looks out the window while Emerald has a devious smirk on her face

"So...who's it from?" Emerald asks

"Wouldn't you like to know" Cinder says with a smirk of her own

Emerald merely huffed and looked out her own window

Cinder then closed her eyes and imagined James slipping the flower into her hair when he kissed her. Figures James would do that. Cinder kept those thought in her mind as the Bullhead flew to Beacon, to begin PHASE 2

* * *

A.N. OK, second chapter done. I came up with the "feelings flower" from looking at different flower meanings. I was originally only going to do one flower, but...nah

Reviews would be really appreciated, it helps me to write. And I have them in the next chapter

That's all for now so stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	3. Chapter 2

A.N. Hello people, time for the stats

Reviewers:

"Guest" (FINALLY)

Views:

352+

OK so I like the views mark a lot. Also, I might make another RWBY fanfic, there's a hint in the story. It's pretty obvious, but still. Remember, I might do it, might. I have school and it's killing me. Someone has to review on how bad their school is, come on

Anyways, on with the story

* * *

James and the others had finally made it to Beacon, where they were directed towards their dorms. Nathan and the others were brought to the dorms that they would be staying at while they stayed as transfer students. James decided to wander around, and found himself wandering through the corridors. Suddenly a door opened and hit James

"Oh, sorry about that" a child's voice says

Shaking his head James sees a young girl wearing an adventurers type of outfit with red hair and silver eyes

"It's OK" James says as he gets up

5 more people walked out of the room, 3 girls and 2 guys. The girls had similar clothing only with white, black, and yellow hair. One of the guys had an unbuttoned shirt on and is apparently a Faunus, due to the tail, the other one had red coat on and blue hair with goggles over his forehead

"Hey, you look new" the yellow haired girl says

"Yeah, I'm a transfer here with some friends" James says, "My names James, and you are?"

"I'm Ruby" the one with red hair says

They then went down the line

Weiss, Blake, and Yang

The two guys introduced themselves as Sun and Neptune

"So where are you all headed?" James asks

"Oh, well we're just going around to hang out" Yang says

"Uh, yeah, see ya around James" Ruby says as they walk off

"See ya" James says as he continues to walk himself

James then decided to see what the view of the place looked like by going to the roof. Not wanting to ruin the experience of climbing the roof with his friends, he decided to walk it up. Once up top he saw that the view was pretty good. He then pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and let the lyrics flow into his mind as he wrote them onto paper

James then noticed that it was getting dark so he decided to head back down, walking down the same corridor he sees Ruby and the others

"Hey James" Ruby says

"Hey" James responds

"Aren't you up late?" Weiss says

"I could ask you four the same question" James says

"Well, if your going to be here for a while, why don't you get your friends and tomorrow we could hang out" Ruby suggests

"Sure, I'm positive that they'll like that" James says, "Well 'd better get to them before they start searching for me"

James then walks off and down another floor before reaching his friends dorm, which he enters

"James, where've you been?" David asks

"Probably flirting with the locals" Nathan says with a smirk, "Right James?"

"Yeah, yeah. Well I met another team and they asked if you wanted to hang out" James says

"Sure, I'm game" Mary says

"I guess" David says

"Yeah" Nathan says

Danny merely grunts in reply

"OK, well get some rest" James says

They all start to fall asleep, with the exception of James sleeping on the floor

* * *

Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury were also doing the same. Besides looking the part, they had to actually play the part, meaning they had to sleep in their dorm. Mercury and Emerald fell asleep quickly, but Cinder took time to place her flower somewhere safe before going to sleep with a smile on her face

* * *

Early in the morning James woke up before the others and decided to go for a morning climb. Since he didn't want to wake the others up, he decided that he might as well get a feel for the wall. He was about halfway up when he window opened and heard a scream, causing him to fall, but he quickly grabbed a branch and just hung from it. Looking at the window he saw Weiss looking at him with a shocked look in her eyes

"Hey..." James says

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Weiss yells

"Just climbing" James says casually

Ruby then pokes her head out the window

"Hey James" Ruby says

"Hi Ruby" James responds

Then the awkward silence sets in

...

...

...

"So..." James says as he pulls himself up, "I'm just gonna go"

James then jumps onto the window edge, startling Weiss, jumps up, and continued to climb. Once at the top he stretches a bit. He then watched the sun rise, until someone decided to walk up to the roof to see the place herself

* * *

Cinder saw starting to get bored herself, just waiting around, and decided to see what the place looked like from an rooftop view

She was surprised to see James just watching the sunset. Deciding to surprise him, she quietly walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around she pulled him in for a kiss. He was surprised at first but after seeing who it was, welcomed it. They stayed like that for a few minutes, but to them it felt like forever when they finally broke apart

"Well, this is a surprise" James says, "I didn't know that you were here"

"Well, I thought that I'd...visit" Cinder says, hiding her true intentions

"Well that's nice" James says, "Maybe later we could..."

Suddenly James phone rings

"Excuse me" James says as he answers the phone

Cinder merely smiles and waits for his conversation to end. However James starts to look concerned with every passing second

"Are you serious? What are you talking about, they wouldn't just..." James says over the phone, "OK, OK, I'll try to come back, just keep everyone safe"

"What was that about?" Cinder asks

"Apparently the White Fang has started getting more aggressive" James says, "And they're attacking my people"

"Oh..." Cinder says

"This means that I'll have to go back" James says, "Damn it. I just see you again, and there are problems already"

Cinder doesn't know what to do to help him. The White Fang probably received their orders from Roman. One thought did come to mind though...

"Why don't I come with you?" Cinder says

"What?" James says

"I could come with you" Cinder says, "That way we could still be together"

"Well, I don't want to get you involved..." James says

_"You have no idea"_ Cinder thinks

"...But fine" James says, "You think you could get us both their?"

"Probably, this might feel strange though" Cinder says as she creates the same columns and brought them to a large warehouse

"Is this close enough?" Cinder says

James, however wasn't paying attention as he looks at the warehouse wall. It had a series of bullet holes and a few slash marks in it

"No..." James says as he starts running to the back entrance, with Cinder following him

They reach the back to find the door kicked in and 2 bodies, covered in bullet wounds. James then runs into the warehouse and stops just at the door frame of the interior. Cinder then walks up behind him and looks past him. She sees bodies every where, all either shot or cut apart. James the slowly walks into the interior and examines the bodies, seeing if someone was still alive, although he knew it was hopeless

"Why..." James says as he falls to his knees at a body that had bullet wounds across the chest

Cinder looks to see he was around 10 years old, still only a child

"His name was Tim" James says, "He use to sit next to me when I played my guitar. Whenever I brought it over everyone would have a great time. Laughing, dancing, everything. Why would they do this?"

"Who did this?" Cinder asks

"I was told that it was the White Fang" James says

Cinder then knew it was Roman who had ordered the attack, and felt sorry that James had to suffer for it

"I'm sorry" Cinder says

"I need some space" James says as he gets up and walks around the warehouse to see if anyone was hiding

Cinder looked at the poor boy once more, and walked after James. Once she got to him she saw him checking someone over, and he was apparently alive

"Sir, your really here?" the man asks

"Yes, your going to be fine, it's only a small wound" James says, "You were lucky"

"Is there anyone else?" he asks

"...no...your the only survivor" James says

"We didn't see them coming" he says, "A few guys came running in saying that we were under attack. They then knocked the door down and started killing everyone. We tried to fight, but we didn't have anything to defend ourselves"

"Just rest, OK" James says as he gets bandages and starts patching him up

Tears started flowing out of the mans eyes as he says, "Thank you...this is why people follow you. You don't leave them to die"

"That's not entirely true" James says

"Still, you came back" the man says as he passes out

"OK, he should be good" James says, "I'll call the others and tell them what has happened...we're at war"

Cinder gave James a questioning look

"What do you mean, war? Cinder asks

"The White Fang attacked us" James says, "It wasn't just a coincidence"

"Well, what does that mean for you?" Cinder asks

"It means that I don't know if I'll be able to accompany you to the dance on the weekend" James says, "And that we're going to start firing our own weapons

"What!?" Cinder says, "But, what if you die? I don't want to lose you again after 9 years"

"Well, I guess I'll have to be careful" James says

Cinder has never seen James like this. He wasn't this deadpan, he would always have a certain spark in him, but it looked like he lost that spark

"Well, at least let me help you" Cinder says

"What can you do?" James asks

"I could help you find the guy responsible" Cinder says

"Heh, I already know who's responsible" James says, "I was told that the guys name is Roman Torchwick"

Cinder physically relaxed. If James went after Torchwick then she should be fine, since it would practically take forever for him to find him

"Well, do you know where he is?" Cinder asks

"No, but I've heard that he visits White Fang meetings sometimes, so that's where I'm heading first. With luck, he should be there" James says

"OK, just don't get into trouble" Cinder says as she leaves the warehouse

"Don't worry, I won't" James says

James then calls the others to tell them what happened, he also told them to pass the word. James then left the warehouse and started looking for a White Fang meeting

After about an hour of searching, he finally found one, and successfully infiltrated it. It would also appear that luck was on his side since he saw Roman leaving the stage into a back room, which James followed him into

"Hey there" James says

"Look I'm very busy, so what do you want" Roman says

"I want to know why you killed those people at the warehouse" James says, anger written all over his face

"Oh, you must be James then, am I right?" Roman says

"Yes, I am" James says

However James didn't notice a certain triple colored girl sneak up behind him

"Well, Cinder wanted to wait until we wiped you pathetic group out, but the White Fang was to eager to wait" Roman says

James then adopted a confused look on his face

"Wait, what do you mean Cinder wanted to wait" James asks

"Well, she is technically the boss, and I take orders from her" Roman says, "I guess she didn't trust you enough that she'd tell you"

"Your lying" James says

"Am I?" Roman says, "Why don't you ask her yourself then"

Roman then nodded to the ice cream girl, and she smacked James in the back with her umbrella

"Good work Neo" Roman says as he walks over to her

"Hey" Neo says

"Hopefully I won't see you again" Roman says as James passes out

"You know..." Neo says, "He is kind of cute"

"Don't start developing feeling for the enemy, it's a bad idea" Roman says

Neo merely shrugs and continues smiling

Now that James is captured, what's going to happen? Will he be able to get back to Beacon, or will he stay a prisoner until he dies. One thing is for certain, James needs help

* * *

A.N. OK, chapter 2 is done, thank you again "Guest" for reviewing

Anyways, stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	4. Chapter 3

A.N. I am back, not much to say right now so time for the stats...

Reviewers:

Enforcer64 (Thanks for the suggestion and information)

"Guest"

and another "Guest"

Views:

747+ (Thank you everyone whose read the story, it really help make the writing process come along)

Time for the story

* * *

James woke up with a cramp in his neck. Looking around he sees that he's sitting on a cot in a type of cell.

"Well, looks like your awake" Roman says, "Sorry for the inconvenience, but we can't have you interfering with our plans"

"You lucky I'm stuck in here" James says, "Otherwise you'd be six feet underground"

"Yeah, good luck with that" Roman says, "Neo'll be guarding you. Have a nice day"

Roman then walks off and Neo takes his place. She has her parasol closed and just stands there.

"So...I guess I just wait for something to happen?" James says

"I guess, I was just told to guard you" Neo says, "You know, I might let you go. But under one condition"

"What is it?" James asks

"You need to give me something" Neo says smirking

"What?" James says

"A kiss" Neo says

"What!?" James says

"You heard me" Neo says

"Are you sure that their isn't anything else that I could give you?" James says

"You can think about it if you want" Neo says

"Thanks..." James says

He knew that it wasn't a big deal, but it still didn't feel right with him. With a sigh he then lays down and tries to rest.

_"You'd better decide quickly, cause if I've learned anything about Roman, it's that he doesn't keep prisoners long" _Neo thinks to herself

* * *

"Where is he?" Cinder says to herself

Cinder had gone to the roof and was waiting for James to climb up onto the roof like he normally did.

"Hey Cinder" Emerald says as she walks up to her

"Oh, hey Emerald" Cinder says

"What are you doing up here?" Emerald asks

"Nothing, just taking in the view" Cinder says, "What about you?"

"I just wanted to get away from Mercury for a while" Emerald says

Mercury then walks onto the roof and starts towards them.

"And here he is" Emerald says, "Come here to give us more grief?"

"Cinder, I have some news" Mercury says, ignoring Emerald

Normally Mercury wouldn't be so blunt, so something must be important.

"Roman contacted us, he said that the leader of that group tried to break in on a White Fang meeting, and that he was subdued and killed" Mercury says

Cinder felt like her heart had stopped right then.

James was dead, and she could have prevented it.

"Both of you, back to the room" Cinder says in an emotionless tone

Both of them then walked back into the doorframe where the stairs were, with Mercury in the lead. Emerald, however, looked back to see Cinder facing the edge of the building with her head down. Once Cinder heard the sound of the door's click, she fell to her knees and began to cry.

She cried for James's death, for his friend's lose, and for knowing that she could have done something to prevent his death. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Nathan heard her crying and came up to see if she was OK, but didn't know that it was Cinder.

"Hey, you OK?" Nathan asks

"Oh, I'm fine, just..." Cinder says

"I'm guessing something happened that concerns a guy, right?" Nathan says

"Yeah, how could you tell?" Cinder asks

"Well, my friend has taught me little about the field of love, but he said that he had someone that he loved and had gone away" Nathan says, "He actually acted a bit like you are"

"Really?" Cinder says, "What's his name?"

"James" Nathan says nonchalantly

"What!?" Cinder says, "Your one of James's friends?"

"Wait, you know James?" Nathan asks

Then his eyes light up with understanding.

"Your the girl" Nathan says pointing at Cinder

"Uh, yeah" Cinder says confused

"But that means...wait, where's James?" Nathan asks

"He's...I don't know where he is" Cinder lies, "But I think that he may be in trouble"

"Well, he normally gets out of trouble" Nathan says, "However, his luck has to run out sometime, I just hope it isn't now"

"Yes, well, I'm going to go now" Cinder says as she walks back down to her dorm, leaving Nathan to think about what could have happened

Back at Cinder's dorm she enters and quietly lays down on her cot, her back facing the others. Emerald noticed that Cinder had some red around her eye that wasn't covered by hair, but kept to herself. Cinder then pulled the flower from out of it's hiding spot and held it close. It would be a long night.

* * *

With James, he had to suffer a great torture that is the bane of every living thing...boredom.

"Uh, so..." James says, "Is anything going to happen?"

Neo's leaning on her parasol looking bored herself. Roman then enters the room.

"Well, I have some great news" Roman says

"You decided to let me go?" James says sarcastically

"Even better, I have permission to kill you" Roman says as the bottom of his cane opens up with the sound of a pop

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down bro" James says waving his hands around

"Any last request?" Roman says

"Actually yes" James says

"I was joking" Roman says

"Well, I do have something that needs delivering" James says

James then looks at Neo and says, "Do you think you could deliver it?"

"It all depends on what it is" Neo says

James then pulls out a piece of paper from his shoe and hands it to her.

"I need this delivered to a guy in Beacon named, Nathan" James says, "It explains what happened"

Neo then takes the piece of paper and puts it in her right pants pocket

"Will do" Neo says

"OK, now that we're done with that" Roman says, "follow me"

Roman the leads James to the top of the building, which seems to be yet another warehouse, seriously, what is it with these guys and warehouses. Neo follows as well, only to see him off. James is placed at the edge of the building, and over the edge is water, a lot of water.

"Nice knowing you" Roman says as he fires a shot a James, which wizzes through the air before hitting it's mark

James was sent soaring through the air before plummeting down into the water. Roman merely watched his body sink as Neo looked away.

"Well, now that that's over with, we continue as planned" Roman says as he walks away

When he looked around he sees that Neo had disappeared. He shrugged it off and walked away to prepare for the destruction of the Hell Runners

* * *

Neo teleported (A.N. Don't ask me how) to Beacon, and looked for the dorm number that was written on the paper. Once reaching the door she slid the paper half way in and waited for it to be taken, which it was. Neo then left as the door opened and Danny looked around to see if anyone was there, and of course there wasn't.

In Team RWBY and JNPR's dorm they could hear a loud "WHAT!?"

All each team then poked their heads out of the door way and looked at each other. They all then rushed downstairs to Team DMND's room and heard a lot of conversation. Ruby then knocked on the door and everything went quiet. The door slowly opened as Nathan pokes his head out the door.

"Oh, hey guys" Nathan says, "Sorry if I don't know your other friends guys"

"Oh, don't worry about that, right now what's going on?" Ruby says

"Yeah, we could hear you one floor up" Weiss says

"Really? Oh, well, do you want to come in?" Nathan says

"Sure" Yang says as both Teams enter the dorm

Looking around they saw the rest of the team in various positions. David is sharpening his weapon on his cot, Mary is hanging her head upside down from her cot while crying anime tears, and Danny is quietly seething.

"Uh, did something happen?" Ruby asks

"...Why don't we know your friends first so this doesn't get awkward" Nathan says

Team JNPR then goes down the line, from Jaune, Nora, Pyrrah, and Ren

"So, now are you going to tell us?" Weiss says

"*sigh* Fine, James sent a message to us" Nathan says

"What does it say, if you don't mind me asking" Jaune says

"It says that he's dead" Nathan says

"Oh..." Jaune says

The room then goes quiet.

"Wait, how did he send the message then?" Pyrrah asks

"We don't know, it was slipped from under the door" Nathan says

Looking at Team RWBY Nathan says, "It also says that we may need you help"

"What do you mean?" Ruby asks

"We're at war now" Nathan says

* * *

A.N. OK, sorry it's short, but I'm busy so I had to cut it short. Anyways, Cinder might have been a bit OOC.

Now stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	5. Chapter 4

A.N. Hello everyone, now I'm sure your wondering about James, I'm going to let you all in on a secret...he's still alive

WOW, who saw that coming? Everyone? ._.

Well, it has a bit to do with his semblance, so...stat time

Reviewers:

The Mega Gallade

Sonic123456a

Views:

1,243+ (Wow, thank you so much everyone. This really helps me out with writing)

Now on with the story

* * *

The two groups couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"War? what do you mean?" Ruby asks

"Well, I guess I should tell you our story" Nathan says as he takes a seat on his own cot

Everyone then sat around him like a story was going to be told.

"So, we aren't really transfer student" Nathan starts, "We're actually from Vale, and we have a gang called, 'Hell Runners'. And James was our leader"

"So I'm guessing that you guys were involved with the White Fang?" Ren asks

"No, not at all, we never associated with them actually" Nathan says

"We do, however have a large population of Faunus, so they might resent us" Mary says

"Well, how much a 'large population'?" Yang asks

"About 250 or so" Danny says

Everyone then goes quiet.

...

"That's a lot" Jaune says

"Yup" Ruby says

"How did you acquire that many Faunus?" Blake asks

"Well, for a little while it was just us and James" Nathan says, "We're the originals. Eventually people began to catch wind of us and started joining, the Faunus included"

"Wow, seems like James knew how to gain a crowd" Yang says

"Oh, he did" Mary says, "Due to his kind but firm nature, he won the admiration of a lot of people...and a few girls"

"So he can be a lady man too?" Jaune says, "Cool"

"Yeah...now James has told us that he's dead on his message" Nathan says, "But I'm inclined to believe that he's still alive"

"How come?" Pyrrha asks

"Well, he's always tough to kill, but it also has to do with his semblance" Nathan says, "I've seen him experiment with it so many times that he uses it as a weapon"

"So what is it anyways?" Weiss asks

"I'll let James tell you" Nathan says with a smirk

"Aww..." Nora whined

"Well, we gotta prep for a fight so...I guess we'll see you guys later" Nathan says as he gets up from his cot

Teams RWBY and JNPR got up as well.

"Why don't we help?" Ruby suggests

"Well, we don't want to get friends involved" Nathan says

"As Sun said, 'you should always get friends involved'" Yang says, "So we're helping"

Nathan then looks to Team JNPR and receives a nod from each of them.

"OK, I guess I can't convince you otherwise so, let's get to work" Nathan says

As the rest of Team DMND got prepped, Nathan brought out a map of Vale and laid it on the floor. He then pointed at three different points.

"OK, so my team will head towards the fighting, mainly by a warehouse. Team JNPR, you head for the industrial factory. And Team RWBY, you gals head to Junior's Bar" Nathan says

"Why Junior's Bar?" Yang asks

"Junior is James's father, well, adoptive" Nathan says

"Oh...well that's interesting" Yang says

Once Team DMND finished prepping the three teams separated and head to their posts

* * *

Team DMND:

Nathan and the others positioned themselves upon an apartment building, giving them a good view of the warehouse. After waiting a few more minutes, they could see a medium sized group of white uniformed Faunus running to the warehouse...the White Fang. Nathan then jumped off, followed by only 2 of the others. Danny stayed on the building and pulled out his weapon, a Staff Sniper.

Nathan, Mary, and David then charged the White Fang squad. Getting closer they could hear the sound of gun shots being fired and blades clashing. Getting to the fight, they see a few Hell Runners trying their best to fight off the White Fang, but were quickly being subdued. A White Fang member was about to deliver a killing blow on a Hell Runner when a shot knocked his weapon out of hand by Danny.

"Take that you bastard" Danny says

Nathan and the others then jump into the fray and start swinging and firing their own weapons. Danny used his Mossberg and started firing at those who were closest to him, David took out 2 SMG's and ran right into one of the White Fang squads and started firing randomly in a circle, Mary pulled out a Katana and started dueling with the White Fang members that got close. Some Hell Runners took the weapons that the White Fang had dropped and started fighting as well.

Suddenly a Paladin with the White Fang marking on it charged into the fray. Now, it's a real fight.

* * *

Team JNPR:

Team JNPR had just made it to the industrial factory and walked up to the front gate.

"Halt, who goes there?" A Hell Runner Guard says

"We're friends of James" Ren lies

"Really? Then what are you doing here?" The guard asks

"What do you mean?" Pyrrah asks

"James's gathering the Hell Runner Elites, better known as the Flaming Devils" The guard says, "I've just been stationed here with others to defend this position as best as possible"

"Really?" Pyrrah says

They 4 then look at each other and shared a knowing look.

Suddenly a rocket struck the front gate and blew it open, knocking the Hell Runners and Team JNPR onto the ground. A few Bullheads then dropped off a group of White Fang members and stayed hovering in the air for support. The White Fang members then quickly charged into the factory and started shooting off survivors. Once Team JNPR got their barrings they started to gather again.

From Jaune's position he could hear a scream of pain and looked around. He saw Pyrrah run to him, and she was fine. Looking around he saw a Hell Runner on the ground with his face covered with blood. A White Fang member then walked over to the Hell Runner and aimed his weapon at him.

"Please...don't..." The Hell Runner says

Jaune reaches his arm out as if to help, but stopped when he hears the shot from the White Fang member. Jaune looked at the dead Hell Runner with grief, then adopted an angered look as he charges the White Fang member with **Crocea Mors** and slashes at him. The surprised White Fang member is quickly subdued by Jaune. Ren and Nora then run over to Jaune, along with Pyrrah. Looking around they see Hell Runners struggling to fight the better equipped White Fang members.

Team JNPR then ran into the fray, trying to save any survivors that they could.

* * *

Team RWBY:

When Team RWBY made it to Junior's Bar they see a few people entering and leaving the building. They then enter and hear the sound of the club music. Looking around Yang spots Junior speaking to a figure by the bar area. Yang then walks over to the bar, followed by Team RWBY, and takes a seat in front of Junior. The figure then walks over to the DJ, with his back facing Team RWBY.

"Oh come on, I already told you what I knew a few days ago" Junior says

"I'm here asking for something else" Yang says

"OK?" Junior says confused

"I'm looking for your son" Yang says

"How do you know him?" Junior asks

"We met him at Beacon" Yang says

Junior then places his head in his hand and sigh, "James what did I tell you. Alright, fine, I'm guessing that you want to know where he is right?"

"Yes, that would be appreciated" Yang says

"Why don't you check out the music" Junior says

"We aren't here to listen to music" Yang says

"Uh, Yang?" Ruby says

"What?" Yang asks

Ruby then points to the figure by the DJ. All 4 of them then look at the figure and see Miltia give him a helmet. The figure then puts the helmet on and walks towards the door. Team RWBY then scrambled away from the bar and ran towards the figure.

The figure then exited the building, followed by Team RWBY, who stopped behind him. The figure walked over to a wall and felt the side with a gloved hand.

"Hey there" Yang says

The figure makes no indication that he hears her

"Hello? We're talking to you" Weiss says

The figure then jumps up and climbs the wall until reaching the roof, where he stands on the edge facing the 4 girls and waved at them with two fingers before running off.

"Get him!" Yang says

Team RWBY then jumps onto the roof with different methods and see the figure running across more roof tops. They run after him and appear to be catching up to him. While running Ruby looks to her left and sees a couple more figures climbing onto the roof with similar helmets and run after the figure.

"Uh...Yang?" Ruby says

"Yeah sis?" Yang says

Ruby then tilts her head to their left and shows Yang and the others the Flaming Devils that appeared from the ground. More appeared to the right and all around them, and there were a lot.

"Hey, some of these guys are Faunus" Blake says

The Flaming Devils then started to surround the 4 girls, which got them a bit nervous. They all suddenly stopped, almost causing them to run into the Flaming Devils in front of them. Looking past the large crowd, they see the figure standing on the edge of the building.

"It's time" The figure says, "Separate and save our comrades"

The crowd then lets out a cheer, ready to get to work.

"Now, maybe for one of the last times...take a run" The figure says

The crowd then disperses and runs to their positions to save their comrades.

"Why does this seem like a different version of a White Fang meeting" Blake says

"I don't know, lets talk to him now" Yang says

Team RWBY then walks up to the figure.

"OK, tell us who you are" Yang says, "This is kind of getting annoying"

"*Sigh* OK, guess you got me" The figure says

He takes off his helmet to reveal James, wow, big surprise right.

"Hey gals, how's it going?" James says

"Really? That's all you have to say?" Yang says, "We all thought that you died!?"

"Really? Interesting" James says

"OK, you better explain yourself before I get Nora to break your legs" Yang says

James then puts the helmet back on and says, "It's like you said...I'm dead, but I'm also not dead"

"Wha..." Ruby says confused

"I'm suppose to be dead, but since I'm not, I can help fight in disguise" James says

"Oh.." Team RWBY says

"Well, let's help our friends now, shall we?" James says

"Right" Ruby says

James and Team RWBY then jumped off the roof and headed for their friends, hoping that they can reach them in time.

* * *

A.N. OK, so chapter is complete. Now we'll get some action in the next chapter. I'll get a song to go with the fighting, hopefully.

Actually, listen to "My demons" AMV for RWBY, it's pretty good.

I'll tell you James's semblence in the next chapter, but I'll have you guess.

Give me some guesses and I'll give whoever gets it right a cookie.

*Holds up cookie* you know you want it...OK...that's a little awkward...let's...uh, go to the outro.

Anyways, reviews would be appreciated, stay awesome guys and gals in the world and I'll see you next chapter.


	6. Chapter 5

A.N. OK, time for chapter 5.

Roll the Stats:

Reviewers:

sonic123456a (Good guess, but no. I am going to take the idea though and incorporate it into the story)

shadowking226 (Thanks, and will do)

ExienFrost290 (And here is your next chapter)

Views:

1,652+

Time for some action. I'm going to try and have the action go with a song, but I'm only going to put the song in with James's fight scene I'll incorporate the lyrics into it. Hopefully it'll go well. This will be a challenge, so onward to the chapter...

* * *

James and Team RWBY left the roof top and headed for Team JNPR's position. Getting there they see Team JNPR fighting the White Fang, but more kept coming from a nearby forest. Team RWBY was about to run out and help, but was stopped when James held out his arm, blocking their path.

"What are you doing, we need to help them" Weiss says

"Just wait for it..." James says

Team RWBY shares a confused look, but settles down a bit. Suddenly 2 figures appear next to James. One a Faunus, the other one a normal person, but both were wearing Flaming Devil Helmets.

"Sir" The Human says, "We're ready"

"Good, let's help them out" James says

Both Flaming Devils then disappeared behind them and ran off towards the forest.

"What's going on James?" Yang asks

"Just wait for it" James says, "Watch by the tree line"

Team RWBY then looks at the forest where the White Fang and exiting. Nothing happened, but a few White Fang members suddenly stopped and looked behind them, as if looking for something. They then ran off, until one of them was grabbed by a long chain and pulled back into the forest.

Surprised Team RWBY looks to James.

"In 3...2...1..." James counts down.

A Large group of Flaming Devils then emerged from the forest and quickly surrounded the White Fang members. Some of the more foolish members of the White Fang tried to fight them, but were quickly knocked out either by a couple of dust bullets or a slash by a blade or staff. The remaining White Fang members dropped their weapons. Surprising Team RWBY, the Flaming Devils took the weapons but let the White Fang go.

"Wow, that happened fast" Yang says

"Yeah" James says

"Why let them go, they're just gonna come back" Weiss says

"It's our way" James says, "We don't take prisoners, but we also don't kill anyone...if it can be avoided" James says

"You can go meet up with your friends, I'm going to go to mine" James says as he starts to walk away.

"Wait, how do we know that you aren't gonna run away again?" Weiss says

"If you don't believe me, then you can always sent someone to watch over me" James says, "Although it doesn't really matter"

"Good idea, Blake, you can watch him" Yang says

"Wait why me!?" Blake says

"Cause Weiss obviously won't go, I don't trust him with Ruby alone, no offense, and I want to punch a couple of White Fang while I still can" Yang says

"Blake sends a glare at Yang, Blake then says, "Fine"

James merely shrugs as the both of them walk off.

"You know he didn't need anyone, right?" Weiss says as they walked to Team JNPR

"I know" Yang says

"Then why'd you have Blake go with him?" Weiss asks

With a smirk Yang replies by saying, "I think Blake could use some company that wasn't with any of us. If you catch my meaning"

"Oh, OK" Weiss says

The 3 girls reached Team JNPR and started checking up on how they were doing. After everything had settled, all of them headed back towards Beacon.

* * *

James and Blake had to walk through the town before reaching his teams location. Everything was pretty calm, no one could know that the White Fang and Hell Runners were engaged in a war.

"So, how much farther til we reach your friends?" Blake says

"A bit more farther, about a block or two left" James say

"Hmm..." Blake says

"I like you ears by the way" James says suddenly

"Wh-what?" Blake says, confused

"Your ears" James says, "What, no ones ever complimented your ears before?"

Blake gives James a questioning look. James then look up at her bow for a quick second, getting his point across.

"Oh, thanks" Blake says with a small blush on her face

"No problem, I always liked cats, so I guess that makes me like you a little more" James says

If he was looking, he would have seen her blush redden even more.

(A.N. Remember, I did say he was a ladies man)

After walking a few more blocks they finally reached their destination. James and Blake climbed up onto the apartment that Danny was on.

"Hey James, took your time" Danny says without looking up

"Hey, what'd I miss?" James says as he and Blake crouches next to him

"Not much, the others just took down a Paladin, so we better get down there and help mop up" Danny says as he gets up.

James, Blake, and Danny then climb down the apartment and headed towards the others.

"So what took you so long to get here anyways, take the scenic route?" Danny asks

"Heh, well while you were resting on a roof, I gathered the troops" James says

"So the Flaming Devils are in action?" Danny says

"Yeah" James says

The three then reach the battle field, where Team DMND has started driving the White Fang back away from the warehouse. James and the others then ran up to his 3 friends.

"Hey James, wanna help drive off the stragglers?" Nathan says, throwing a White Fang member into the forest.

"Sure, I could use some action" James says

James's forearms then start to grow crystal arm guards. James then made a spear out of more crystal and ran towards to White Fang.

* * *

(A.N. OK, time for the song. Let's see how this goes. I'll going to try and sync it with the actual music)

James rushes into a small group of 3 White Fang members trying to defend those who were retreating.

_Welcome to your life_

When the White Fang members see James they started running themselves.

_There's no turning back_

James threw the spear at one of the White Fang members, quickly knocking him down, and made another spear.

_Even while we sleep_

James then ran past a couple of White Fang members surrendering and being brought back to the warehouse to eventually be let go.

_We will find you acting on your best behavior turn your back on mother nature_

James then jumps onto a large rock, with the wind blowing at his face, and a crimson sky lighting the background.

_Everybody wants to rule the world_

James pulls out a small map and edits the White Fang movements

_It's my own design_

James then looks around to see the many bodies that were scattered across the ground

_It's my own remorse_

James then looks into the forest and back to his friends

_Help me to decide_

James ten jumps off the rock and heads into the forest

_Help me make the most_

The White Fang members stopped to rest for a bit

_Nothing ever lasts forever_

Shadows then began to creep up on the White Fang members

_Everybody wants to rule the world_

The White Fang members look behind them and see crystal figures walking towards them._  
_

_There's a room where the light won't find you_

The Crystal beings started tossing the White Fang members around and throwing them deeper into the forest

_Holding hands as the walls comes tumbling down_

The White Fang members then ran away, trying to escape the crystals

_When they do I'll be right behind you_

The White Fang members almost made it out of the forest

_So glad we've almost made it_

The White Fang members stopped outside and looked behind them

_So sad we had to fade in_

The crystal figures lined up by the forest border

_Everybody wants to rule the world_

James then walks out from behind the crystal golems

_Everybody wants to rule the.._

James created a crystal in his hand

_Everybody wants to rule the..._

James then threw the crystal

_Everybody wants to rule..._

The crystal broke into multiple crystals and rained down on the White Fang members

_The world..._

* * *

(A.N. OK, song time over)

Team DMND and Blake were looking around for James. He disappeared a little after the fighting was over, and no one had seen him since. After a few minutes, Blake sees James walk out from the tree lines where the White Fang retreated.

"Look, it's James" Blake says

The 5 then walk up to James and start asking questions

"Where'd you go?" Danny asks

"Yeah, the fighting ended a while ago" Nathan says

"I made sure that the White Fang left" James says

The group then goes silent.

"Remember, I said that I could use some action" James says

"OK, well, we should probably head back to Beacon" Blake says

"Right, let's go guys" James says as he leads the group back to the school

Getting back to the school, the 6 go to Team DMND's dorm. Upon getting there they see Team JNPR and the other 3 members of Team RWBY.

"Hey guys" James says entering

Everyone turns their attention towards James, who starts to back away a little bit in panic.

"Don't worry, we aren't gonna hurt you" Yang says

"I thought you said we were gonna break his le-mmph" Nora starts to say before Ren covers her mouth with his hand.

"Well, thanks for helping out guys, but I think it's time that we all turn in" Nathan says hurriedly

"Yeah see ya tomorrow at the dance guys" Ruby says as both Teams RWBY and JNPR quickly left the dorm

"Was she about to say that they were gonna break my legs?" James says

"What!? No, of course not" Nathan says, "OK, maybe"

"Heh, I wouldn't blame them" James says as he lays down on a bed, "Man have I missed this. Anyways, get some rest guys, we're going to a Ball tomorrow. And remember, we have to choose a song to play, so we'll talk about that tomorrow"

Team DMND started laying down on their beds and started falling asleep one by one. Mary, on the other hand, walked over to James, who was laying down on his bed.

"Hey, James" Mary says sheepishly

"Hey Mary, what's up?" James says sitting himself up

"I'm...glad your back" Mary says, giving James a hug

"Heh, me too Mary, me too" James says returning the hug

Mary then lets go with the slightest hint of a blush on her face, lays back down on her bed, and falls asleep with a smile on her face. James laid back down and closed his eyes, letting the dark comfort of sleep consume him.

* * *

In the dorm where the visiting students sleep, Cinder is still dealing with the pain of James's death, but does not know that he is still alive. Mercury decided that it was time to make his move. Since Emerald left to get away from Mercury for a while, it was the perfect opportunity.

"Hey, Cinder" Mercury says

"What is it?" Cinder says, laying on her bed with her back facing Mercury

"I was wondering, who is it that your upset about dying anyways?" Mercury asks

"His name was James, my old childhood friend, remember?" Cinder says

"Him? Didn't he leave you for 9 years or something?" Mercury says

Cinder responds by turning her head around and glaring at Mercury.

"OK, well, if he's gone, why don't we just get back together?" Mercury suggests

"Are you serious!?" Cinder says sitting herself up

"Yes, we could pick up where we left off 2 years ago" Mercury says

"You know that our relationship back then didn't work out" Cinder says

"Still, we could make it work" Mercury says

"If it didn't work out back then, what makes you think that it'll work now?" Cinder says

"It'll work because we'll actually be with each other, not being separated by two different kingdoms" Mercury says

(A.N. I don't know if Mercury is from a different Kingdom, but I'm going with that)

"I just don't know if it's the right thing to do..." Cinder says

"Right thing to do? Do you think what we're doing is any better?" Mercury says with a raised eyebrow

"What we're doing in Vale is much more different than a relationship" Cinder says

"Oh, sure" Mercury says, "Look I don't want to fight with you anymore"

Mercury starts to approach Cinder, who backs away, but only slightly.

"What are you doing!?" Cinder yells

"This" Mercury says as he pulls Cinder forward by the arm and captures her lips with his own.

"MMPH-Mff..." Cinder tries to yell

Mercury pins her down on the bed and forces his tongue into her mouth

"MMPH-MMM...mmm" Cinder starts to yell before letting her lustful side take over

_This is wrong"_ Cinder thinks to herself

_"Who care"_ Cinder's darker side thinks

_"What about James?"_ Cinder thinks

_"James is dead, and there's nothing we can do about it" _Cinder's darker side thinks

_"But...what if he's alive?"_ Cinder thinks

_"He's not"_ Cinder's darker side thinks

_"But..."_

_"He's gone"_

Cinder finally accepted her fate, with no dust to help herself with, she couldn't do much. She felt Mercury's hands feeling her sides and legs and he kept pressure on her mouth. He only removes his lips to say...

"I should have done this a long time ago"

Mercury then presses his mouth against Cinder's again, causing moans to erupt from her throat. Mercury finally stops after about 5 minutes and gets off Cinder, allowing her to sit up. He then gets up and walks over to his own bed where he lays down and starts reading a comic book, as if nothing ever happened.

Emerald decided to go back, since it was getting dark. She entered the room to see Mercury on his own bed reading a comic book, and Cinder sitting on her own bed with a blank look on her face. Concerned, Emerald walks over to Cinder.

"Hey Cinder" Emerald says

"Oh, hi Emerald. Do you need something?" Cinder says

"No, but are you feeling OK? You don't look that good" Emerald says

"I'm fine, but it's getting late, so we should probably get some rest" Cinder says

Cinder then lays back down on her bed and Emerald lays down on her own and Mercury puts his comic book on the ground. Mercury and Emerald then fall asleep rather quickly, but Cinder can't get to sleep very well. She pulls out the flower for her hiding place and holds it close to her chest,, as she silently cries herself to sleep.

* * *

A.N. Jeez, I feel like a dick, but I had a very good reason for it

*sees viewers ready to throw various items at him*

SERIOUSLY, I'll clue you in then. I wanted to James to fight with Mercury because it would be interesting to see the two battle it out. And I could do that by using the entry to the tournament. But just doing it for entry would be pretty boring, so, I added some spice

*dodges a banana peel thrown at him*

Really? You know what, I'm out. The next chapter is going to be the Ball

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways, stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	7. Chapter 6

A.N Here's chapter 6 everyone. I'm going to tell you that James is going to figure out Mercury and Cinder's..."relationship"...if it can even be called that. Mercury's idea is purely on looks, so, there may or may not be a rape/sex scene...ANYWAYS, it's on to the bastille. But first...

Stat Time:

Reviewers:

Cyruss Singe (You'll find out what I have planned in due time)

Views:

2,048+

I'd like to say thank you so much for reading my story. We were almost at 1K (1 thousand) last month for America, so for my readers in America, tell your friends who are interested in this (RWBY and/or Fanfiction) and hopefully we'll reach 1K some day. And thank you everyone who has read this story, it means a lot, I am getting mushy, let's keep this rolling.

Anyways, onto the story. I bet your wondering what song I chose this time, you'll find out. I might put 2 in, who knows...

BTW, for any Justin Bieber fans, I'm not hating him, but I don't support him either...I'm neutral.

* * *

James and Team DMND had helped Team RWBY finish decorating the ball room, which involved bringing in amps and listening to arguments between Yang and Weiss. After getting everything set up, Yang set out to get Blake to go to the Ball while everyone else got dressed. James and his team were deciding on a list of songs to choose from.

"No, we can't do Justin Bieber songs" Nathan says

"But..." Mary says

"NO! Moving on" Nathan says

"How about 'Low'?" James suggests

"Yeah, that could work" Nathan says, "It'll be funny to see Professor Goodwitch's expression"

"Heh, yeah. OK, so we're set" James says, "Let's start heading out"

James and the others then headed to the Ball room. Getting their they were greeted by Yang.

"Hey guys, perfect timing" Yang says, "Everyone else has already arrived, so go mingle"

"Will do" James says as they all started walking around and talking with Teams RWBY and JNPR

Everything started going pretty smoothly after that. Mercury and Emerald arrived, and positioned themselves upstairs where they could see everyone. Ruby started complaining about her heels. Jaune wearing a dress...didn't see that one coming.

After waiting by the punch bowl for a while, Yang signaled James and the others to the stage where the DJ was.

"OK guys, and Mary-" Yang starts

"Hey!" Mary says

"-Time to show us what you can do" Yang finishes

James made some crystal shades as him and the others shift into position on the stage as the DJ places a record onto the record machine (...Yeah) and waited for James's go.

"Everyone, can I have your attention for a second" James says into a microphone

Everyone then turns their attention towards James.

"OK, so Team RWBY asked us to play a song, so...uh, let's actually make this a party"

James then signals the DJ to start the music.

Mary started vocalizing with it.

Nathan then started.

* * *

(A.N. This is not mine. All ownership goes to it's real maker)

_[Nathan]:_

_Gotta have then apple bottom jeans (jeans)_

_Boots with the fur (with the fur)_

_The whole club was looking at her_

_She hit the floor (hit the floor)_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

_Them baggy sweat pants and the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)_

_She hit the floor (hit the floor)_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

_[James]:_

_I ain't never seen something that'll make me go_

_This crazy all night spending my doe_

_Had the million dollar vibe and a body to go_

_Them birthday cakes they stole the show_

_So sexual_

_She was flexible_

_Professional_

_Drinking X&O_

_Hold up, wait a minute, do I see what I think? whoa_

_Did her seen thing shawty get low_

_Ain't the same when it's up that close_

_Make it rain I'm making it snow_

_Work the poll I gotta bank roll_

_I'm gonna say that I prefer no clothes_

_I'm in to that I love women exposed_

_She threw it back at me I gave her mo_

_Cash ain't a problem I know where it go_

_[Nathan]:_

_(Repeat)_

(A.N. I'm just cutting it here...the reason is that it's time consuming to go back and forth between the lyrics and the story, so...just listen to the music. The next song will be solo)

* * *

After finishing the students cheered for them as they walked off the stage. They were high-fiveing each other as they walked down.

"Did you seen Professor Goodwitch's expression, haha, oh man" Nathan says laughing

"Heh, yeah, that was awesome" James says

They all walk up to Team JNPR and RWBY, but one of them was missing.

"Hey, where's Ruby?" Mary asks

"Oh, she probably left to get away from the party for a while. Nice tunes by the way" Yang says

"Thanks guys" James says

"Enough of this mushy stuff, back to the party" Nathan says

Everyone either went back to dancing or went over to the punch bowl. James and Nathan positioned themselves at the punch bowl for some well earned drinks.

"Cheers" Nathan says raising his cup

"Heh, cheers" James says as he lightly taps his own cup with Nathan's (...don't...just...don't)

"Hey, wanna see something I made for Cinder?" James asks

"Sure, Whatcha got" Nathan replies

James then pulls out a crystal necklace from a suit pocket.

"Whoa, that's something that the pro's get" Nathan says laughing

"Heh, yeah, well, I decided that since I got her an anklet, I might as well get something for her neck" James says

"Uh-huh" Nathan says

James then started looking around the room for Cinder. After a few people moved out of the way he saw her, in a beautiful black dress. It covered her legs except for a slit, and was sleeveless. But what was confusing was that she was dancing with another guy, and he was holding her very close.

"Nathan?" James says

"Yeah?" Nathan says

"You know who that is?" James says pointing to the guy

"Yeah, heard he calls himself Mercury Black" Nathan says, "Why? Oh...wait a sec. Isn't that your girl he's dancing with?"

"Yeah, what's Cinder doing?" James asks to himself

"Doesn't look good man" Nathan says, "You think that she thinks your dead though and moved on?"

James then glared at Nathan.

"OK, I'm going to find the others" Nathan says as he walks off towards where the team was

"*sigh* Better tell her I'm still alive" James says

James then walks off towards Cinder and Mercury, but stops when then walk off the dance floor and head outside. Curious, and a bit jealous, he follows them to see what's going. Cinder and Mercury head off towards the dorms where the halls were empty since everyone was at the party.

"What are we doing here?" Cinder says as they approached their dorm room

"I told you, it's a surprise" Mercury says

The two then reach their dorm room and enter. James silently comes out from the corner at the end of the corner and went to the door.

* * *

(A.N. This is my first attempt at writing anything sexual. Here we go, the M-Rating starts)

OK, we're here, now what" Cinder says as they enter the dorm

Mercury then shuts the door suddenly, but doesn't notice that the door had a small opening, and pulls Cinder into a deep kiss. Cinder initially starts to panic, but calms down after remembering what happened with James. Mercury then released Cinder's lips, allowing her to breath.

"Well, seems that you've come to your senses" Mercury says smugly

"Shut up" Cinder says tilting her head away from him

Mercury tilts her head back to him and says, "I think you like it"

Mercury then resumes his assault and kisses her again. He then lifts her put and pushes Cinder against the wall, causing her to wrap her legs around him to keep from falling down. He then forces his tongue into Cinder's mouth, which caused a moan to come from Cinder's throat.

Mercury then pulls his mouth away only to start kissing Cinder's neck. Cinder then feels Mercury's hands roaming under the slit of her dress. She then feels him get close to a very sensitive part.

"Mercury...careful, that's sensitive" Cinder says

Mercury then carries Cinder over to her bed and lays her down. He then tears off some of the bottom of her dress, which causes dust embers to dissolve, leaving her bare. He then unbuckles and takes off his own trousers and underwear. He then places himself over her, with his member inches away from Cinder's womanhood.

"Mercury, be gentle" Cinder says nervously

Mercury then lowers himself into her, as she grunts in response to the new feeling.

"Ugh..." Cinder says

Mercury then places himself inside Cinder fully and starts pumping up and down.

"Ugh...Mercury...uuugh" Cinder says, "It hurts"

Mercury then starts to increase speed as he can feel himself building up.

"Ugh...UUGH...harder!" Cinder yells in pure ecstasy

Mercury responds by pounding even harder into Cinder. After a few moments he releases inside her and pulls out.

He then lays down by her side and whispers, "You're mine now" and falls asleep.

Cinder stares at the ceiling, thinking about what she just did. She always hoped that James could've been her first, but it would seem not. At least he was her first kiss though.

Cinder could have sworn she heard a small _click_ from the door. She looked over and saw the door closed...with a crystal necklace hanging from the door knob. Cinder's eyes then widened at the revelation. James was alive, and had seen what happened. Cinder quickly got up and grabbed a Dust container. She then re-weaved the torn part of her dress and ran out the door.

She looked around and saw that the hallway was empty, just as it was when she entered. Cinder then ran down the hallways to the exit. She then burst through the front doors and looked around the outside area, and saw nothing.

Cinder then walks onto the steps and sits down. She feels the breeze cooling her down from the passion that Mercury had forced onto her. She then wraps herself into a ball and cries. And not to far away, behind a tree, was James, who had a single tear run down his face.

James then walked off to where the party was, and when he arrived he saw it empty, with the tables and streamers still hanging. James then walked up to the DJ area, took a seat in a chair, and pulled out a tape recorder.

Cinder heard James leave and followed him back to the "Ballroom". When she got there she saw him sitting in a chair with a tape recorder.

James turned on the tape recorder, and the sound of the music soon came as he starting to sing.

* * *

(A.N. Song time again)

_I miss the taste of the sweet life_

_I miss the conversation_

_I'm searching for a song tonight_

_I'm changing all of the stations_

_I like to think that, we had it all_

_We drew a map to a better place_

_But on that road I took a fall_

_Oh baby why did you run away_

_I was there for you in your darkest times_

_I was there for you in your darkest nights_

_But I wonder where were you_

_When I was at my worst_

_Down on my knees_

_And you said you had my back_

_So I wonder where were you_

_All the roads you took came back to me_

_So I'm following a map that leads to you_

_The map that leads to you_

_Ain't nothing I can do_

_A map that leads to you_

_Following, following, following to you_

_The map that leads to you_

_Ain't nothing I can do_

_A map that leads to you_

_Following, following...following_

_I hear your voice when I sleep at night_

_How to resist temptation_

_'Cause all of these strangers come over me_

_Now I can't get over you_

_No I just can't get over you_

_I was there for you in your darkest times_

_I was there for you in your darkest nights_

_But I wonder where were you_

_When I was at my worst_

_Down on my knees_

_And you said you had my back_

_So I wonder where were you_

_All the roads you took came back to me_

_So I'm following a map that leads to you_

_The map that leads to you_

_Ain't nothing I can do_

_A map that leads to you_

_Following, following, following to you_

_The map that leads to you_

_Ain't nothing I can do_

_A map that leads to you_

_(Vocals)_

_Oh, I was there for you_

_Oh, in your darkest time_

_Oh, I was there for you_

_Oh, in your darkest nights_

_(X2)_

_But I wonder where were you_

_When I was at my worst_

_Down on my knees_

_And you said you had my back_

_So I wonder where were you_

_All the roads you took came back to me_

_So I'm following a map that leads to you_

_The map that leads to you_

_Ain't nothing I can do_

_A map that leads to you_

_Following, following, following to you_

_The map that leads to you_

_Ain't nothing I can do_

_The map that leads to you_

_following, following, following_

(A.N. Song time over)

* * *

By the time the tape recorder ended James had tears streaming down his face. James held his face in his hands as he started sobbing. Behind him Cinder had also started to cry. She hurt James, and not physically, but emotionally, the worst thing she could have done.

Cinder then left the "Ballroom" and headed back to her dorm. Getting there, she re-clothed Mercury and literally tossed him onto his bed. She then laid down on her bed and faced the wall. Emerald decided to enter, with a few strands of hair out of place and big smile.

"Hey, Cinder, guess...what" Emerald starts to say before quieting down

Emerald assumes that they fell asleep and goes to her own bed. Emerald then falls asleep with a smile on her face, while Cinder is staring at the wall in complete angst.

* * *

After a little while, James had left the "Ballroom" and went back to the dorm. Upon entering he sees the others asleep on their respective beds, laying down in various positions. James then lays down on the ground and falls asleep himself. His only dream, is re-playing the scene he had witnessed. With Cinder's lustful moans haunting his mind.

* * *

A.N. OK, chapter 6 is complete. Don't worry, I will re-unite them. So...Nora, no...NO...AAAAH!

NOTE TO EVERYONE! DON'T LET NORA BREAK YOUR LEGS AND JUST RUN!

~After escape of leg breaking~

OK, I think I made it. So, what I was going to say was, reviews would be appreciated, it helps me to write.

Anyways, stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter.


	8. Chapter 7

A.N. OK, so last chapter had a lot of emotions. So I wonder if James is going to confront Cinder or Mercury or maybe both, only time will tell, or...maybe the chapter...moving on! Sorry for the long wait BTW

Time for the Stats:

Reviewers:

Cyruss Singe

Trying to Put Pen to Paper

Views:

2,650+

Now, let's get this chapter started

* * *

_Dream Time:_

_A young James was sitting on the counter of Junior's Club, only it was still under construction in some places. Junior came in with another man and a young girl following behind._

_"Constructions are almost complete, thanks for the help" Junior says_

_"No problem, I owe you, remember?" The figure says_

_The three then walk over to the bar table where James is._

_"Hey James, say hi to Marcus" Junior says_

_"Hey" The figure known as Marcus says_

_"Hi" James says_

_Cinder and James make eye contact._

_"Hi, I'm James"_

_"I'm Cinder"_

_James and Cinder then stared into each others eyes, not noticing their parents discussing finishing plans._

_"OK, that outta do it" Junior says_

_"Great, if you need any more help, just call" Marcus says_

_The James and Junior then walked their guests out._

_"Well, time to get some rest" Junior says yawning_

_James goes into his pre-constructed room and lays down on his bed. He falls asleep thinking about Cinder._

* * *

(A.N. Dream Time over)

James woke up and found himself laying down on the floor. He takes a second to get his bearings, but then remembers what happened. He gets up and looks around the dark room. Looking at his watch, he see's that it's still early, so he decides to go out and climb.

Getting outside, he goes to the same wall that he climbed during his first visit. Feeling the wall for a second, he then jumps onto it. He then starts scaling the wall, but just like last time...the window opens.

"AAAH-" Weiss yells, causing James to jump onto the same tree.

"AGAIN!?"

James then re-positions himself on the branch and sits down. The rest of Team RWBY poked their heads out the window.

"How's it going?" James says nonchalantly

"OK?" Ruby says, "How's it going with you?"

James merely shrugs his shoulders

"Eh...you know..." James says

"Hey, why are your eyes red?" Yang points out

"Nothing" James says averting his face from view

"Are you sure?" Ruby asks

"Yeah, I'm gonna keep climbing" James says

Instead of jumping on the wall, he climbs up the tree even farther. Once he reached the peak, he jumps onto the roof of the building. He then takes a deep breath and slowly releases it. He looks up at the sun rise, and feels it's warmth spread across his body.

Behind him, the door opens. And a certain black haired girl walks up behind him.

"Hey...James?" Cinder says nervously

James visibly stiffens and sucks in a quick breath.

"Hey..." James responds

Cinder rubs her arm, and tries to say something else.

"Nice sunrise...right?" Cinder says

"Yeah..." James says

"Look...James...I'm sorry, OK? I messed up, in a really bad way" Cinder says, "I was just...I thought you died. Torchwick said that you were killed infiltrating a meeting, and...you didn't show up on the roof like you normally did..."

"So you assumed that I was dead..." James says

"Well...yes" Cinder says dejectedly

"*Sigh* Well...if you want to make amends...it's going to take a long time" James says

"You mean...your going to forgive me?" Cinder says hopefully

"I said, in time, so as long as noting else happens...yes, hopefully" James says

James then feels Cinder wrap her arms around his waist.

"Thank you..." Cinder says with tears in her eyes

Cinder then lets go and walks over to the door. With a loving look at James, She goes back towards her own dorm.

"*Sigh*...Time to wake up the others" James says

He then jumps off the building and lands on the ground with a soft thud. He walks into the dorms and heads for his friends room. Upon entering, he sees everyone awake and gearing up.

"Hey James, where've you been?" Nathan asks putting on some shin armor

"Oh, nowhere, just went for a morning climb" James says

"Well, practice is going to start soon, so let's go" Mary says, who finished gearing up

The five of them left the dorm and headed to the training ring. Getting there, they see other students getting situated in their chairs, including Teams RWBY and JNPR, and Professor Goodwitch is in the battle ring looking over the scroll.

"Come on, let's get seated" Mary says as she drags James and the others towards the chairs at the edge.

After a few moments of getting settled, the training started. After a few students went, it was James's turn, but during the wait, he told the others about what happened after he left the Ballroom.

James went onto the ring and stared down the person who caused this, Mercury.

"Ready for your humiliation?" Mercury says getting into fighting stance

"Your the one whose going to be humiliated" James says as he forms a crystal spear and shield

After a few tense seconds, Mercury makes the first move. He runs towards James, who raises his shield, and jumps onto the shield and fires off a round, causing him to fly back a few feet.

James then threw a crystal spear and quickly made another. Mercury kicked into the air, firing another round, but misses, causing the spear to hit him in the chest, knocking him to the ground. James then takes the opportunity and charges at Mercury. Once James got close, Mercury spun around and kept firing rounds at him.

James held up his shield to block the rounds. He then pushed his shield down on Mercury's leg, causing him to stop spinning and fall. James then pounces on Mercury and holds the spear tip at his neck.

"Looks like I win" James says

"Think again" Mercury says

Suddenly, a cage falls onto the edge of the ring. The Professor couldn't get in, even though the tried to break the barrier. Team CRDL then walked out from four of the entrances. James then got off Mercury and walked to the center of the ring.

"Heh, figures you'd do something like this" James says as he gets ready

"James!" Nathan yells

Team DMND ran off to the wall entrance, followed by Teams RWBY and JNPR.

In the ring, James is waiting for their first move. All of Team CRDL then charged James, who quickly shot out crystal shards at all for of them. Team CRDL dodged them and continued their assault. First Cardin smashed his Mace down where James was, only to find him gone. Team CRDL looked around the ring, searching for him.

"Above you, you idiots!" Mercury yells from the side

Looking up, Team CRDL is quickly subdued when large crystal shards dis-arm them and surround them, capturing them, except for Cardin. James then Jumps down from the top of the cage and faces off Cardin. He throws a spear to test him, and Cardin smashes his mace against the spear, shattering it. James made a crystal sword and both charged at each other. James slid under Cardin and stood up behind him, causing Cardin to almost fall. James then threw his sword at the mace, dis-arming Cardin, and threw the shield at him, hitting him in the head and knocking him out.

James then makes his way over to Mercury. Teams DMND, RWBY, and JNPR then run into the ring. They see James lift Mercury up by his collar and punch him in the nose, with a resounding crack.

"You broke my nose!" Mercury yells, a bit nasally (?)

"You deserve it" James says, walking away

James then starts walking away from Mercury, only to hear Nathan yell, "James, behind you!"

Confused James looks behind him where Mercury was, only he was standing and had his leg lifted up, already shooting off a round. James could feel the bullet go through his exposed stomach as he fell on his knees to the ground.

"JAMES!" Nathan yells as the three teams run to him.

Mercury fires two more rounds into James, causing him to fall on his back with a thud.

Mercury then runs off into a wall entrance, with the three teams in pursuit, except for Nathan, Ruby, and Jaune. The three team leaders carefully carried James's body off the ring, and headed for the medical wing. Professor Goodwitch intercepted them and had Jaune go ahead to tell the Medical wing in advance.

Goodwitch then helps them move James's body in place of Jaune. Once they got there, a cot was set up and a few surgeons were prepped to deal with his injuries. The process was pretty quick. They cleaned off the scorch marks left by the close impact of the bullets, and patched up the holes that he had.

A surgeon just left the operating room, and he was quickly surrounded by the three teams.

"Is he going to be OK?" "How is he?" "Is he still alive?" They all asked randomly

"Your friend's fine, he just needs to rest" The surgeon says, "I suggest you visit in a few days, he'll be better then"

They all nodded and walked off, a little disappointed.

"Well, what now?" Yang asks

"Let's go break that guys legs!" Nora says, a little to enthusiastically

The others shrugged and they all headed out to find Mercury.

* * *

During the night, Cinder decided to pay James a visit. After Mercury came running into the dorm talking about the people looking for him in an attempt to break his legs, she thought that something must have happened. Naturally, Mercury tried to cover it up, but since Emerald was there, she shed some light on the situation.

Angry, was the least that Cinder could be described as. She was furious.

"Cinder, don't do anything you'll regret later" Mercury babbles

"You've already done that" Cinder says as she makes a flame in her hand

Cinder then throws the flame at Mercury, who tries to protect himself by holding his arms up, but is hit anyways. Lowering his arms, Mercury's face is scorched and his hair has ash in it.

* * *

Getting to James's room, she quietly opened the door and sees James's figure laying down on a cot. She then approaches his sleeping figure, and lowers herself so she was at the cots height.

"I'm sorry...I hope you get better" Cinder says quietly

Cinder then leaves the Medical wing and sneaks back to her dorm. Upon getting to the front door of the building, she sees Emerald with a boy making out behind some bushes.

Cinder then smirks as she walks up behind her. She then taps Emeralds shoulder to get her attention, which it did.

"Cinder!? Uh, I didn't think that you'd be back so soon" Emerald says with an embarrassed blush on her face

"Well, you seem to have kept yourself busy" Cinder says

"Oh...well, this is Danny" Emerald says, introducing him

"Your one of James's friends, aren't you?" Cinder asks

"Yeah, and your his girlfriend, right?" Danny responds

"Uh...yeah" Cinder says with a slight blush of her own, "Come on Emerald, it's time to go back inside"

"Yes ma'am" Emerald says

Cinder and Emerald then went to their dorm as Danny went back to his own. Entering the dorm, they see Mercury already asleep on his bed, with the ash in his hair still present. Cinder and Emerald laid down on their own beds and fell asleep as well.

* * *

A.N. OK, Chapter 7 is complete. Nothing to say right now, so I'm just going to run away from a Nora in leg breaking mode.

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways, stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


End file.
